Group Spoils by session
Notes: Listed below shows how much XP, GP, and any spoils found by the party. XP and GP have been split already, The numbers listed below are how much each individual character earned in a session. Treasure can be divided up to each player or sold in town to add to the group GP during the next gaming session. Any GP or items earned by individual characters will be listed on their player page. Session one (04/18/15) XP Breakdown: * 300 for ambush * 200 for Happs * 675 for five bandits * 400 for outsmarting the kobolds * 210 for outwitting the fox creature * 750 for fully exploring 5 Hexes XP Earned Per Person: 423 / next level 2000 Group GP Earned: * 23 gp per player Spoils: * Two Alchemist's Fire Flasks * Silver Stag lord Amulet (20 GP) * Three normal horses * One white horse * Two Potions of Cure Light Wounds * One Potion of Shield of Faith +2 * Two baskets of Moon Radishes (50 GP each) Session two (05/02/15) XP Breakdown: *1890 For 14 bandits executed by charter *400 for Kressle, Bandit Leader *400 for squishing a giant trapdoor spider *324 for amusing and maybe befriending the wanderer Shontell and her pet. *2400 for showing respect to the wolf pack *900 for fully exploring 6 Hexes XP Earned Per Person: 1476/2000 Group GP earned: *2178 GP *324 SP GP split during session (Per Person): *363 GP *54 SP Current Party GP pool: *0 GP Spoils: *8 Leather Armor (sold) *6 Leather Armor *1 Studded Leather Armor (sold) *9 Short Swords (sold) *6 Short Swords *2 Masterwork handaxes (sold) *4 daggers (sold) *16 Silver Stag Lord Amulets *Key Item: Clawed Tree Drawing *Potion of Cure Light Wounds *Silver Earrings (claimed) *Wooden Music Box *Three Crates of Furs and Hides (Sold) *Key Item: 8 Bottles of the Stag Lord's Personal Booze Session three (06/06/15) XP Breakdown: *600 for fully exploring 4 Hexes *800 for killing the Flood Troll *1200 for killing 2 Worgs *1200 for surviving the Shambling Mound encounter *1200 for Tuskgutter *402 awarded for good team role playing XP Earned Per Player: 2375/5000 LEVEL 2 REACHED!! Group GP Earned: *240 GP GP Split during session (per person): *40 GP Current Party GP Pool: *0 GP Spoils: *Key Item: Tatzlwyrm Head *Key Item: Tuskgutter's Head *Boar piglett Male (claimed) *Boar Piglett Female (claimed) *Boar Piglett Female (claimed) Session four (07/12/15) XP Breakdown: * 1200 for allying with the Boggard Garuum and his Slurk * 800 for defeating the Guardian of the Elk * 800 for clearing the hot springs of frogs * 1800 for defeating the den of Tatzlwyrms * 750 for exploring five full hexes * 440 for Various deeds by certain members XP Earned Per Person: 3340 / next level 5000 Group GP Earned: * 5000 GP * 135 GP * 520 SP GP Split during session (per person): * 1000 GP per person (0 to Kutash for not being present) Current Party GP Pool: * 135 GP * 520 SP Spoils: *+1 Scale mail (Claimed) *Masterwork Cold Iron Long Sword (Claimed) *A jade carving of a nude, female, Elven monk (Sold) *A silver ring (Claimed) *A watertight map tube containing location information on the greenbelt *A ruby encrusted Tatzlywyrm head (taxidermed and sold) Session five (08/01/15) XP Breakdown *1200 for saving the trapped Thylacine and assisting it's pack *400 for killing nasty chew spiders *1200 for being a distraction against the werewolves *1500 for exploring ten hexes *858 for various ally activities XP earned per player: 4200/5000 Group GP Earned *600 GP *75 GP *15 GP GP Split during session (per person): *100 GP (including Kutash, you jerks) Current Party GP Pool: *225 GP *520 SP Spoils: *One mastwork dagger *Wand of Burning Hands - 28 charges (Claimed) *A silver ring (Claimed) *A worn spellbook (Claimed)